Love Bites
by vadsis
Summary: Krory has noticed all the little things about Lenalee and is starting to have feelings for her. Afraid to take the first step towards a relationship with her, how will he handle being around her constantly? And is her kindness towards him just part of their friendship, or is it something more? KroryxLenalee. Fluff, will be mild lemon in later chapters. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Bites**

He was tired. So very tired.

He had just returned from an unusually long mission, though it originally was supposed to be a quick – go in, defeat an akuma or two, and get out. However, two turned into ten, which gradually became forty.

Krory was so tired, even his teeth ached with fatigue. When he reported back to Komui at headquarters, he had received a lighthearted, "Oh well, at least you made it back safely."

Honestly, that man couldn't get any more infuriating.

Now that he was left alone, in the cafeteria, with just his thoughts, Krory slowly fell deeper and deeper into the abyss of his subconscious until he was almost completely consumed. But a familiar voice broke through as he heard his name being called.

"…ory? Krory?" He looked up wearily as Jerry smiled down at him, his eyes filled with a soft twinkle, "You going to eat that or just let it sit?"

Krory looked down at his plate, and realized that he hadn't taken a single bite of the food so kindly prepared for him by Jerry. Worried that he had offended the kind chef, he quickly found his way to the floor in a low bow.

"Please forgive me! I don't know what's come over me! I—" A hand, with the faint smell of curry, quickly covered his mouth.

"It's alright, love; I didn't think you would be too hungry after your mission, anyways, seeing as how you had all that akuma blood. Why don't you go to your room and sleep it off? You sure look like you could use it."

Krory stared at Jerry for a moment before replying, "Right, well, thank you for your kindness. I think I could use a good rest."

"Sleep well, cutie." Krory blushed in embarrassment and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria. Jerry sighed and stared after him. "He's so adorable when he's flustered like that."

-.-.-.-

Krory stood in front of his wardrobe, shirtless after his shower with his hair mussed up, a perplexed look on his face. He had been looking forward to wearing his favorite deep-v shirt the entire time while he was away, but it wasn't there. When he started working for the order, he learned pretty quickly that fighting akuma was very hard on fine silk. In fact, the last time he wore one out on a mission was when they met Lulu Bell. He had loaned his cloak to Lenalee to help keep her dry in the heavy rain. She looked so adorable huddled under it, and when she returned it later, it smelled of her, soft and fresh with a touch of coffee. She was a goddess, not only when it came to fighting, but also her beauty—

Krory shook his head. _'I mustn't think like of her like that,'_ he thought. _'Komui would kill me if he suspected anything. Even just talking to her might insure the wrath of the latest Sir Komulin.'_

Little did he know how right he was, as off in the science department Komui frowned in his sleep.

A soft knock came from the door, Krory looked at it confused, _'Could it be Allen? Or, maybe, possibly Lavi trying to get him to participate in some sort of crazy scheme?'_ He opened the door slowly and was surprised at who he found there.

It was Lenalee. Instantly his face became flushed as he made a futile attempt to cover his shirtless torso with his arms. He saw her eyes flick from his messy hair, to his naked chest, then down to the floor as a pink flush spread across her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't mean to disturb you this late."

**A/N: **Hello All and welcome to my first story on this site! I'll only state it once but I don't own the characters. I merely used my love of writing to make them do what I want.

I hope you all enjoy my story, and I'll see you soon in chapter two!

~Vadsis


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't mean to disturb you this late."

"Oh, Miss Lenalee, how can I help you?" Krory tilted his head to the slightly to the side in confusion.

"Here." Lenalee, with her eyes still intent on staring at the floor, handed him a bag.

Taking it, he stepped to the side, "Please, come in."

Hesitating for only a moment, she made her way inside. Once she was perched, albeit uncomfortably, on the edge of his bed did Krory sit next to her, "Do mind if I ask you what's in the bag?"

She shyly smiled at him, "It's a new shirt. While you were away, Lavi must have snuck in here and stole one, because I caught him trying to get Kanda to wear it. And...well... I'm sure you can guess what happened next. "

"Yes, I can't imagine that ended well for it…" He reached into the bag and pulled out the parcel inside, unwrapping the tissue paper from around it, his eyes began to tear up. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." He slid his arms into the sleeves, relishing the feel of the silk against his bare skin. It was a simple pleasure he had taken for granted his entire life.

The shirt was truly a piece of art, as it was deep black color with ruffles around the collars low neckline.

It was perfect, as could be expected from Lenalee.

Buttoning up the beautiful silver buttons, he felt a strange warmth near the back of his neck, causing him to jump across the room in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Krory, just— the ruffle— I wanted to—!" She jumped up and ran out of the room.

She was gone before Krory could thank her or even tell her that she had just startled him.

After that night, he couldn't sleep, and simply lay awake. He had kept his new shirt on, and found himself caressing the silk between his fingers constantly. She didn't have to replace his shirt, but she did anyway. 'Could she feel the same way?' Although Lenalee was so nice to everyone, it could also mean nothing.

He sat at breakfast relaying the story to Allen, who ate quickly under the adoring gaze of Jerry. If anyone would understand, he knew Allen would. He was kind like Lenalee, but had more knowledge of the world. Plus, after dealing with General Cross, it seemed like everyone in the order went to him for relationship advice.

Once he finished the telling of his problems his eyes looked hopefully to Allen. Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin, gentlemanly-like, and then leaned in towards Krory, "I think it would be best if you talked to her directly— I mean— tell her how you feel. Tell her you want to get to know her better," Allen's eyes lit up, "Maybe you could take her to that coffee shop in town that she likes!"

Krory shook his head and hid his eyes behind his fringe, "I've heard stories about what happened to the people Komui thought were trying to date Lenalee," he shuddered, "I would like to not have that happen to me."

"Well then, I'm really not sure what to tell you." Allen sighed.

"Tell who about what?" The boys looked up from their conversation to greet the newcomer to the table. The redhead gleamed down at them.

"Lavi, hello, I was just about to leave. Thank you Allen." With that, Krory stood and almost ran from the cafeteria. Lavi slid into the seat he had just vacated.

"What has him on edge?" The red-head asked offhandedly.

"I'm not really sure I can tell you, Lavi." Allen spoke softly to his friend.

Lavi turned and looked at the door. 'Ill have to do some investigating,' he thought. He turned back to Allen, grinning, "So what was the menu for you today?" He asked, diverting the conversation to one of Allen's favorite subjects. The younger boy chatted away happily, but all Lavi could focus on was what secret Krory was hiding.

**A/N: **Hello! Its me again with chapter two! I would like to thank my beta reader - NekoAllenLover - for fixing both this and the last chapter. If you haven't re-read chapter one yet, please go do that, because it is so nice now!

I hope you will continue to read my story. And please comment and review! it helps me and makes me smile!

~Vadsis


End file.
